Estrelas da Noite
by srtasakura
Summary: A banda Estrelas da Noite resolve dar um tempo em suas apresentações e se mudam para konoha, porém encontram muito mais do que um simples descanso!
1. Início da confusão saída dos palcos

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mas se ele quisesse me dar o Itachi eu aceitaria de bom grado.

Naruto:Tô certo- Fala normal.

Naruto:''Tô certo''- Pensamento.

Naruto:TÔ CERTO- Grito .

( )- Comentários meuzinhos mesmo.

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic espero que gostem e aproveitem!

Aqui estou eu, olhando a entrada de Konoha, mas um pouco distante, devo dizer. Não sei se minhas amigas, que estão do meu lado, também estão assim, mas por suas caras posso apostar que estão.

Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, então antes de explicar, eu vou apresentar eu e minhas amigas.

#Eu me chamo Sakura e tenho 16 anos, e , por incrível que pareça, eu tenho cabelos naturalmente rosa, que chegam até a minha cintura e olhos verdes esmeraldas.

#Minha amiga se chama Ino, mas podem lhe chamar de Ino-porca( ela me chama de testuda ou testa de marquise, tem que revidar, né!). Mas apesar de tudo, somos grandes amigas e também tem 16 anos, mas diferente de mim, tem cabelos loiros, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis piscinas.

#A nossa outra loira fofilete, se chama Temari, mas podem a chamar de Tema. É a mais velha entre nós cinco, ela tem 17 anos e seus cabelos são presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas.

#Temos também a Tenten, com 17 aninhos, mas alguns meses mais nova que a Tema,  
tem cabelos castanhos, presos em dois coques e olhos castanhos também e odeia garotos com machismo.

#E por último, mas não menos importante, a Hinata, tem cabelos azulados e olhos perolados, com 16 anos é a mais tímida da banda, por mais que em cima dos palcos dance e cante, com os outros, fala meio gaguejando.

Bem, depois dessa apresentação, vou lhes falar, o verdadeiro motivo de eu, e minhas amigas estarmos aqui.

FLASH BACK ON

Estávamos lá, terminando mais um show, quando nos despedimos dos fans e descemos até ao nosso camarim. Até que chegando lá, Tenten fala:

_Tenten:Ai gente, vocês não acham isso tudo muito igual?

_Tema:Pode apostar Tenten-chan!

_Ino:Já pensou, se nós déssemos um tempo para tudo isso?

_Sakura:Você quer dizer: Largar a fama, os shows, os fans, tudo?

_Ino:Sim. Ir para um lugar distante, onde ninguém nos conheça, sermos normais!

_Hina:Por mais estranho que pareça, eu concordo com a Ino.

_Tenten:Bem,nossos pais deixariam, e dinheiro com certeza não é o problema!

_Sakura:Bem, pais comigo não é o problema, os meus já morreram mesmo!

_Ino:A Sakura, não fica assim!

E com isso, se forma um abraço grupal em forma da Sakura.

_Tema:Pois bem, eu acho que devemos sair. Fazemos um show do adeus e

_Tema e Hina:Quando quisermos voltar a cantar, fazemos uma turnê da volta, ou algo do tipo.

_Tenten:Olha a Hina e a Tema-chan!

_Sakura:Bem, eu proponho um brinde ao adeus!

_Todas:AO ADEUS!

NO DIA SEGUINTE

No final do show elas falaram:

_Sakura:Bem, eu queria dizer, que esse não é qualquer show,...

_Hina:Mas sim, o show do adeus,...

_Tenten:Bem, talvez não seja um adeus, adeus,...

_Tema:Mas apenas um descanso!

_Ino:Mas não se desesperem, um dia ainda nos verão!

_Hina:Mas nunca se esqueça ou deixe de ser,...

_Todas:ESTRELAS DA NOITE!

FLASH BACK OFF

Então partimos e fomos parar aqui.

E bem, pela cara delas, já dá para perceber a insegurança de ter vindo para cá, então eu acho melhor eu dar uma animada.

_Sakura:Vamos lá garotas, vamos conhecer um mundo novo!

_Todas menos a Sakura: É isso aí!

''Eu acho''

CONTINUA


	2. Conhecendo os vizinho parte 1

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mas eu aceitaria o Itachi de bom grado!

Naruto:Tô certo- Fala normal.

Naruto:''Tô certo''- Pensamento.

Naruto:TÔ CERTO- Grito.

( )- Comentários meuzinhos mesmo.

Sakura:Vamos lá garotas, vamos conhecer um mundo novo!

Todos menos Sakura:É isso aí!

''Eu acho''

Tenten:Então vamos entrando na cidade garotas.

Tema:É verdade, temos que encontrar a nossa casa, antes que escureça!

Hinaizem que a noite tem muitos ladrões por aqui, já imaginou se nós formos assaltadas!

Sakura:Nossa Hina-chan que pessimismo!

Tema:Mas ela tem razão, e se a gente for assaltada e ainda se perder pela cidade?

Ino:Nossa, vocês duas em, cruz credo.

Tenten:Vamos logo antes que escureça.

Tema:É vamos indo!

E com isso as garotas começaram a andar pelas ruas que por causa do horário, já estavam começando a ficarem desertas, até que a Tenten cai no chão, juntamente a um garoto que estava andando com seu grupo, que vinha logo atrás, em uma direção oposta a dela.

Tenten e o garoto: ITAI- Falaram ao mesmo tempo, massageando a cabeça que bateram de leve no chão.

Garoto:TÁ LOUCA É GAROTA?

Tenten:LOUCA É A TUA AVÓ

Garoto:Minha avó não é a tua!- Disse já se acalmando.

Tenten:Ainda bem, porq,...

Outro garoto que NÃO é um qualquer:O que foi Neji?

Neji:Essa garota louca que me bateu!

Tenten:1-Louca é a tua avó. 2-Foi você que me atropelou!

Outro garoto que NÃO é um qualquer: Que seja. Mas quem são vocês?

Neji:Espera um pouco, eu te conheço!- Falou apontando para a Hinata.

2º outro garoto que NÃO é um qualquer:É eu também te conheço!- Falou apontando para a Temari.

Neji:É você Hinata!

Hina:Neji!

2º outro garoto que não é um qualquer:Temari é você!

Tema:Gaara?

Todos menos :Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Neji:Vocês se conhecem?

Gaara:Sim, ela é a minha irmã!

Tema:E ele o meu irmão!

Sakura:E quanto a vocês dois?

Hina:Ele é o meu primo.

Neji:E ela a minha prima.

Neji:Mas o quê você faz aqui Hinata? A última vez que te vi, você estava indo para um colégio interno lá nos Estados Unidos!

(Só para avisar, eles não sabiam que elas se uniram e formaram uma banda famossíssema{E eu nem sei se escreve assim} lá nos Estados Unidos- Bando de desinformado, mas fazer o quê né!}

Hina:Fui transferida para cá!'' Eu sei que é feio mentir, mas se não, meu pai me mata!". Mas e aí, quem são eles?

Neji: Eles são:

#Neji- Olhos perolados iguais aos de Hinata, cabelos lisos e compridos, e machista.

#Gaara- Cabelos rebeldes ruivos e com aparência forte e um pouco brava.

#Sasuke -Cabelos rebeldes escuros, olhos ônix penetrantes e com aparência forte e brava também.

#Shikamaru- Cabelos rebeldes pretos, é muito inteligente mas é muito preguiçoso e com mania de problematiquez.

#Naruto- Cabelos bem rebeldes amarelos e é bem hiperativo e cabeça oca.

( E todos são deuses gregos, a propósito)

Neji:E essas, quem são?

Hina:A de cabelos rosa é a Sakura, a de coquês é a Tenten, a loira do cabelo de rabo-de-cavalo é a Ino e a de marias-chiquinhas é a Temari.

Todos:Oi!(Sem graça não, mas fazer o quê?)

Tenten:Então você conhece esse filhote de cruz credo Hina! ''Mentira, é o maior deus grego, mas nem morta que eu vou falar isso!''

Hina:Na verdade sim.

Neji:Calada o Pucca!''Mas é a Pucca mais gata que eu já vi!''

Tenten:Não me chama assim, filhote de cruz credo!

Enquanto eles brigam...

Ino:Nossa Tema, o ruivinho do Paraguai é seu irmão, você nunca falou que tinha um!

Tema:Você num se interessou pelo assunto!

Ino:É verdade!XD

Gaara:Nossa mana, não sabia que falava com loiras oxigenadas!

Ino:Loira oxigenada o caramba, ruivinho do Paraguai.

Gaara: Pare com isso o Barbie oxigenada, eu sei que você tem essa pose, mas na verdade está caidinha por mim!

Ino:A vá sonhando, e pelo visto já tenho outro apelido!

Gaara:Tudo o quê tenha oxigenada no nome já serve!XD

Enquanto isso...

CONTINUA


	3. Conhecendo os vizinhos parte 2

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto:Tô certo- Fala normal.

Naruto:''Tô certo''- Pensamento.

Naruto:TÔ CERTO- Grito.

( )- Comentários meuzinho mesmo.

Gaara:Pare com isso o Barbie oxigenada, eu sei que você tem essa pose, mas na verdade está caidinha por mim!

Ino:A vá sonhando, e pelo visto já tenho outro apelido!

Gaara:Tudo o quê tenha oxigenada no nome já serve!XD

Enquanto isso...

Shika:Nossa, eles só sabem reclamar, que coisa mais problemática, isso me dá até sono- Disse já se sentando em um banco que ali perto tinha.

Tema:Você acha tudo problemático, não?

Shika:Sim, principalmente suas amigas!- Disse bocejando.

Tema:Qual o problema delas, o preguiçoso?

Shika:O problema é que elas discutem demais, e isso além de ser problemático, dá um sono, não acha?

Tema:Ai, realmente viu, você não consegue parar de reclamar?

Shika:Não, não consigo, mas eu redefini uma coisa, suas amigas não são tão problemáticas, você é mais!

Tema:Hump- Falou cruzando os braços e virando de costas.

(Inner:Dá onde você tirou aquela palavra, redefini, fala sério, eu nem sei se essa palavra existe?

Eu:Nem eu sei da onde eu tirei essa palavra!

Inner:¬¬, agora continua logo a fic. )

Enquanto isso...

Sasuke:O coisa rosa!

Sakura:Tá falando comiga, o emo! (Nada contra emos tá, tenho vários amigos assim.)

Sasuke:Não, tô falando com a calçada!

Sasuke:Claro que é com você!

Sakura:Porque quer falar comigo, tem algum problema?

Sasuke:Na verdade, todos!

Sasuke:1: Você é muito irritante, 2: Tem cabelo rosa, 3: Você cheira a cereija, 4:Usa roupas estranhas...Quer que eu continue?

Sakura:Idiota!

Sasuke:Também te amo- Falou com ironia

Sakura:HA! HA! HA! Você me mata de rir!

Enquanto isso...

(Nossa, como eu falo Enquanto isso..., sempre que vou mudar é a mesma coisa, então vamos concertar.)

Nesse mesmo momento

Naruto:Bom, pelo o quê eu vejo, todos os outros estão brigando, mas espero que possamos, naõ é Hinata, acertei?- Falou com o deu típico sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Hina:É... é Hinata... é Hinata sim, e... e claro...claro que podemos... podemos ser amigos...amigos sim!

(Só para avisar, esses pontinhos é gaguejo, é que eu não sei fazer uma pessoa gaguejando, gomem!)

Inner:Tá, cala essa boca, todo mundo já entendeu!

Eu:É você tem razão Gomem de novo!

Inner:Fica quieta o escritora baka e continua logo essa fanfic.

Eu:¬¬ )

Naruto:Você é gaga ou algo do tipo?

Hina:Não ..., é ... é que eu... eu sou... sou um pouco...um pouco tímida...tímida com... com estranhos- Falou um pouco corada.

Naruto:Jura ! Você falava tão bem com os seus amigos e com o Neji!

Hina:É, ...é que, eu... eu já os ... os conhecia.

Naruto:Ah tá! Sendo assim sim! Mais um dia espero ser bem conhecido seu  
para você falar sem gaguejar comigo, ou até mais que um conhecido!- Com seu grande sorriso e com a mão atrás do cabelo coçando sua nuca.

Mas o loiro não soube o efeito, que com esse seu simples comentário, fez com que o coração de Hinata batesse tão forte, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais vermelha que um pimentão, morango e tomate juntos, se isso é possível, para mais!

Naruto:Porque corou tanto?- Falou sem perceber que foi por sua culpa.

Hina:Nada,... nada não!

Hina:''Será que ele não percebeu que foi por sua causa?''

Naruto:Nossa, já tá ficando tarde, melhor irmos, até então, já que se mudou para cá, até algum dia Hina-chan, se é que posso te chamar assim, claro?

Hina:Claro,... claro que pode... pode me chamar assim...Naruto!...E...e até... e até algum... algum dia desses...

Naruto:Então vamos galera!

Mas de nada adiantou o Naruto lhes chamarem, muito pelo contrário, eles continuaram discutindo, e pior, discutiam ainda mais.

Hina:Acha... acho que eles... que eles não te ...não te ouviram...!

Naruto:Então vamos ver se eles me escutam agora...AAAAA

(Isso é só para avisar que é um Naruto buscando fole.

Inner: Que onomatopéia mais baka é essa?

Eu:Prefiro não comentar!XD Bem mais voltando a fic)

Naruto:VAMOS GALERA, OU QUEREM QUE EU PUXE VOCÊS PELOS CABELOS!

Todos menos Neji e Tenten:O.O

Naruto:Assim é melhor, mas vejo que o Neji e a Tenten ainda estão falando!

Tenten:FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!

Neji:PUCCA!

Tenten:FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!

Neji:PUCCA!

Tenten:FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!

Neji:PUCCA!

Tenten:FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO!

Neji:Chega, você me chama de filhote de cruz credo, mais aposto que em seus pensamentos me chama de deus grego!

Tenten deu uma leve corada por ser verdade, que o rapaz com os seus olhos de águia com certeza notou, e Tenten vendo que ele tinha percebido que ela corou, tentou arranjar qualquer desculpa para parecer que o comentário não era verdadeiro.

Tenten:Como eu posso achar você bonito se é um garoto que faz chapinha no cabelo.

Neji:Eu não faço chapinha!-Falou respondendo a Tenten e se esquecendo totalmente de ter visto ela corada com o seu comentário.

Naruto:CHEEEEGA!

Neji e Tenten:O.O

Naruto:AGORA CHEGA NEJI, PARE DE DESCUTIR COM A TENTEN, SENÃO EU PEGO ESSE SEU LINDO CABELINHO, JOGO ÁGUA EM CIMA E ESTRAGO ESSA SUA LINDA CHAPINHA!

Ino que tinha escutado toda a discussão de Tenten com Neji, comenta depois do berro de Naruto.

Ino:Então é verdade que ele faz chapinha?

Gaara:Você não viu nada, você tinha que ver ele toda manhã na frente do espelho cantando: pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo.

FLASH BACK ON

Toda manhã você via um Neji, jogando o cabelo para trás na frente do espelho, passando a chapinha para não formar a marca da prancha no cabelo, cantando pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo.(E pra quem faz chapinha eu recomendo jogar mesmo o cabelo para trás e passar a , prancha , o pior é que funciona, o cabelo não fica marcado.

Inner:Eu não vou nem comentar isso!¬¬

Eu: Vamos voltar para a fic.)

NEJI CANTANDO ON


End file.
